Bluestar's Insanity
by MissFlutterPie
Summary: They were all traitors! They all left her one, by one! Her family. Friends, even Fireheart betrayed her, and she was alone in the dark, scared and alone. But when her insanity peaks, she will stand alone. Takes place during Bluestars insanity starting after the talk with Bluestar in Dangerous Path but doesn't follow the storyline. BluestarxTigerstar, yes seriously.


**After rereading Warriors, I decided to write a story on Bluestar.**

_Dark, all dark._

_Fragile minds were crushed underneath treachery._

_She kept going through the motions, knowing that it was worthless, dark, all dark._

_StarClan had betrayed her, her cats pitied her, but she would be strong again._

_Her tears mixed with the rain, maybe the cats would think it was rain._

_Clan leaders shouldn't cry._

"It's all empty," I choked, staring into space.

Fireheart was staring at me, terror in his eyes. Good! GOOD! He was a traitor, and they all were, traitors, all traitors! What was being a leader, when my family died around me? Moonflower... Snowfur... They all left me.

"This isn't good for you! I'll go get Cinderoelt, she-" Fireheart gabbled, nodding to the exit.

Fury bubbled up, and I snarled. The traitor dared to leave! He dared to go! He... He...

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" I yowled, taking a step closer.

"Heeeheee! I thought of the perfect punishment for you!" I said gleefully. "I, I'll keep you as a deputy, and let you be leader! Oh, StarClan are cruel Fireheart! I mean, Firestar! They make me a leader and give me nine lives, but what does it mean to be Clan leader? Nothing! It's all empty! Now, GET OUT IF MY SIGHT!"

Fireheart fled, terror in his eyes. What had I become, that I scared my own deputy? But he was a traitor! They were all traitors! Everyone! ShadowClan and WindClan, only RiverClan were good, even StarClan, what did this mean, when I had no hope no escape it was empty empty.

Emptyemptyemptyemptyemptyemotyemptyemptyemptyemptyemptyemptyempty...

I screamed silently, more alone than I had ever been in my entire life. Everyone left or betrayed me, and I was alone in the darkness.

"Bluestar?"

No, Cinderpelt was here.

"Bluestar, you need to sleep, I have some poppy seeds," she said, placing four tiny seeds down. I glared at her, snarling.

After she had left, I ate them anyway, to escape reality to fall into sleep.

"I just..." I never finished the sentence, sliding into a familiar memory, watching it unfold before my eyes.

_"Let's explore by ourselves." Bluekit saw a chance to slip away unnoticed._

_"But it's fun hanging out with . . ." Bluekit didn't hear any more; she was already backing away._

_Glancing over her shoulder, she spotted a low, spreading bush beside the nursery. Patchkit and Leopardkit wouldn't find them there. She spun around and dashed for the bush, diving under a branch. As she caught her breath, she tasted lots and lots of different scents clinging to the leaves. How many cats were there in ThunderClan? Did they really all fit in the camp?_

_The branches shook, and Snowkit crashed in after her._

_"I thought you weren't coming!" Bluekit squeaked in surprise._

_"Moonflower told us to stay together," Snowkit reminded her._

_Together they peeped out to see if Leopardkit, Patchkit, and Dapplepaw had noticed their escape. The three cats were staring at the nursery, looking puzzled._

_Dapplepaw shrugged. "They must have gone back to their nest."_

_"Never mind." Patchkit paced around Dapplepaw. "Now you can take us to the sandy hollow like you promised."_

_Sandy hollow? What's that? Bluekit suddenly wished she'd stayed with the others._

_"I never promised!" Dapplepaw protested._

_"We'll be in trouble if we get caught," Leopardkit warned._

_"We're not supposed to leave the camp until we're apprentices, remember?"_

_"Then we won't get caught," Patchkit mewed._

_Dapplepaw glanced uncertainly around the clearing. "I'll take you to the edge of the ravine," she offered. "But that's all."_

_Jealousy burned Bluekit's pelt as she watched Dapplepaw lead Leopardkit and Patchkit toward the gorse barrier and disappear through a gap at the base._

_Maybe we can follow them and see where they go..._

I watched the kits play, grief in my heart. "WHY ARE YOU SHOWING ME THIS?" I yowled. I don't want to see...

I woke up, panting heavily, still seeing the kit me and Snowfur playing together, in front of me, dancing in the fire burned clearing.

"It's all empty," I repeat.

**What do you think? Is it good? Is it bad? R&R and tell me what you think!**


End file.
